


Toyed With

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You've been a naughty girl, and as Gilgamesh's woman, you're being punished. A certain lancer helps him out with the punishment.





	Toyed With

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the tags are a mess alskdjadljasd I wrote this after watching some episodes of the Babylonia anime and was inspired by Cas Gil and Kingu but wrote the lancer with Enkidu's personality in mind. So it followed that the Gilgamesh would be archer and not caster. Anyway, I think it's a good read despite all that!

You had been a naughty girl so you were having a time-out.

“Do not talk to her!” Gilgamesh reminded the people milling around you in the middle of the throne room.  
  
You knelt on the intricately-patterned rug. Head down, trying to hide your expression. You fought to keep your mouth closed. Because you hid a secret that was between you, the king, and the object between your legs. That object filled your cunt. Before it had been a small, smooth cylinder. Comfortable, with no edges. It now moved around of its own accord, using the floor as leverage. It was changing shape, growing tendrils that pushed out and rubbed at your insides. Especially the ridged front of your walls. It had a different texture than the rest and the object wanted to feel.  
  
Your hips shifted around; you couldn’t help it.  
  
“Sit still!” Gilgamesh called. Then he muttered to himself and went back to the business at hand, talking to the guards at the foot at his throne.  
  
You whined as quietly as you could and clenched your thighs to keep still. The object inside decided to escalate things. It had instructions to torture you and if it was honest with itself, it was a little fun. Your curious reactions spurred it on, extending its further tendrils outward and rubbing harder.  
  
It stretched you, which hurt a little and yet, it was just what you needed. The added fullness. You gasped and fell forward onto a palm, your body arching.  
  
That was going to get you further in trouble so the object sent a tendril out and around to tickle your clit. Your butt landed back onto your heels, fighting your thighs opening.  
  
All this was happening beneath your clothing with no one around you the wiser. They just thought you were moving around to get more comfortable.  
  
The object felt the vibrations and shuddering, from your panting and vain attempts to keep still while still enjoying all the sensations it gave you. It grew worried. It ceased all movement and you whined in protest before you could stop yourself. You glanced at the king but he only eyed you in warning.  
  
“Don’t stop, please,” you whispered.  
  
The object heard, apparently, because it renewed its efforts threefold, pressing on your clit, hard, and yo-yoing back and forth quick and steady like a metronome. It turned you into a tight little ball of thrumming sexual pleasure, with your tensed muscles and bit lip. Keeping it all inside and trembling with the effort.  
  
Maybe it was breaking an unspoken rule laid down by the king, but part of the object remained within you and also formed a humanoid shape behind you. A beautiful, androgynous figure with long, spring-green hair.  
  
They spoke to you in a soothing tone and their hand came to rest on your shoulder as they crouched down. Their tone had the opposite effect, the pleasurable tension in your lower belly spiralled out of control.  
  
You tried _hard_ not to be aware of the others in the room while you orgasmed all over the extension of the figure behind you. They felt your cunt squeezing and your warmth oozing down, yet grasped your shoulders firmly, anchoring you.  
  
“That should be punishment enough,” they said.  
  
A few dismissive hand gestures from their king and the people left the throne room. Gilgamesh went down the steps of his throne.  
  
“That was hardly what I’d call punishment,” said Gilgamesh.  
  
The figure behind you rose to their feet.  
  
“Please, leave us,” Gilgamesh requested.  
  
The figure crouched again to withdraw the remaining part of themselves back into their body. Shrinking back from your walls and slipping out, leaving behind a slight soreness. But you wouldn’t complain. Then they left.  
  
“Stand,” Gilgamesh hissed.  
  
That was difficult. You rose on one shaky leg, and then another, nearly toppling over. When you were steady, he took hold of your chin with a grasp more gentle than his expression and inspected your face.  
  
He was satisfied with what he saw. He led you to bed for rest.


End file.
